Search the Skies if You Must
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has been given a mission by the Dark Lord to travel back in time to find him a very valuable object. On her mission, Bella comes across Mrs Lovett's meat pie shop where emotions run high and ice becomes thin.  may be a T rating later
1. Bella's Misson

**This is my first ever crossover fanfic so please be nice if some of my facts are slightly off or whatever. Chapter 1 is just kind of a lead up to the story, unfortunately Mrs Lovett doesn't arrive for a few chapters yet but bear with me!**

**So without further ado, remember to review, and I hope you enjoy!**

The parlour in Malfoy Manor was lit by the fiery flames licking the inside of the grand, ornamental fireplace as the sun finally descended into the horizon on a frosty winter evening. The meeting had long since ended but the Dark Lord still stood, red eyes gleaming, facing his most loyal, faithful and blood-thirsty follower; Bellatrix Lestrange.

The stood facing each other, a fair distance apart, on the marble floor. Bellatrix was beside herself with excitement at the prospect of having a one-to-one audience with her master. She had dreamt of him asking her to meet with him like this, to give him a mission that only she could be trusted with for years. She had been a member of the Death Eaters for over six years and, with her alliance, though the Dark Lord might call it a slavery, her master had risen in power and in their points of view, the sky was no limit at all compared to what they were becoming capable of.

"My dear, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord spoke, more a hiss than real words.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix answered to her name. She bowed her head slightly. A strand of ebony curls fell across her face as she straightened. She tucked the loose hair behind her ear as the Dark Lord continued.

"As you know, you are my most trusted and loyal Death Eater."

"Yes, my Lord."

"So to reward you for your commitment to the cause, I have for you a very special, no, rather very important mission."

Bellatrix couldn't help but smile. She had been awaiting this far too long.

The Dark Lord reached a long fingered, spidery hand into his black robes and produced a tiny golden object which hung delicately from a chain. At first glance, Bellatrix frowned in disappointment at the necklace; what's so special about a necklace? But at a second glance, she realised that the unassuming object on the end of the chain was a wonderfully magical and rare one.

"A time turner, my dear Bella," he explained, "I wish for you to travel back in time to the 19th century and hunt down something for me. Unfortunately, I can only trace it until this point in history before it seemingly vanishes. I want it. Start by visiting an old Muggle woman who goes by the name of Eva Bailey," he extended a hand holding a small piece of parchment between his fore and middle fingers, "this is her address."

Bellatrix crossed the floor to take the parchment. In a blotchy blue ink, it read;

_13 Lax Street_

"East London?" Bellatrix inquired.

"Yes," the Dark Lord answered, "Do you accept your mission?"

"Of course, my Lord," Bellatrix answered without hesitation, "however," she began, the Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, "you haven't told me what I'll be looking for."

The Dark Lord's expression softened slightly as he chuckled coldly, sending shivers up Bellatrix's spine, "Yes, of course," he began to explain further, "You are to search for a locket. One with an "S" carved into the gold. The "S" stands for Slytherin," he answered her quizzical look.

"Once you have it, I do not want you to return here with it," he continued.

"Where shall I take it, my Lord?" asked Bellatrix enthusiastically.

"I wish you, from there, to travel forwards in time to Wool's Orphanage, 1936 and make your way up to room 27. There you will meet a small boy named Tom Riddle. I want you to leave the locket with the boy. You are to tell him it once belonged to an ancient and powerful ancestor of his and that he is never to mention it to another living soul. Is that clear Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix was taken aback with this large and complicated task. But still, she answered, "Yes, my Lord."

For him she would do anything.

And so, she tucked the parchment into a pocket in her travelling cloak, made doubly sure that her wand was also placed there safely before draping the time turner around her neck and allowing the Dark Lord to transport her back. He turned the spinning contraption not once, not twice but thirty seven times. Eventually her gaze was broken from the hypnotic necklace and she replaced it on her master's eyes.

"Do not fail me, Bellatrix. Search the skies if you must but find me that locket."

"Don't fret, my Lord," she smiled as she began to fade away, "I'll find it if it costs me my life."

**Remember to review, next chapter will be up soon x**


	2. Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium

Search the Skies if You Must – Chapter 2

The dirty East London street was no place for someone of as high blood purity and importance as Bellatrix Lestrange, yet still she marched down the cobbled road past market stalls selling half-rotten fruit and cheap jewellery head held high and sneering down her nose at the filthy Muggles knowing that she, of all the Dark Lord's Death Eaters was the one trusted with this mission. She would continue only because it was for Him. She would usually rather bathe in a pool of Blast-ended Skrewts than be in the presence of this many indecent Muggles all of whom stunk of muddy water and body odour in this poor, unhygienic place. The bath of Skrewts, she thought, sounds like a rather good idea compared to mingling with these pieces of filth.

Dusk was approaching and market stalls began shutting up for the night. It was bitterly cold out and Bellatrix was weary from walking. Every shaky breath she took lingered on the air in front of her before mistily dispersing. Her feet were numb and sore inside her black boots from walking on the cobbles and her travelling cloak, cosy as it was, weighed her down a terrible amount. She envied those who were retiring to the warmth of their homes, dirty and small as they were, she needed to get out of this freezing air.

As she rounded a corner the most delicious smell met her nostrils; freshly baked pastry. She stopped in her tracks and took a large inhalation, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw the lights going out at the shop which the smell was coming from. Glancing at the sign above the door of the shop, she read "Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium". She hadn't thought about how hungry she was until then; she hadn't eaten since before the meeting after all and she had been wandering the streets of London for what seemed like hours. Surely she would be able to continue her search for Mrs Bailey and the locket after some food and a night's rest.

Concluding that this was the right thing to do, she made her way across the road, noting she was on Fleet Street, towards the darkened meat pie shop. First she tried the door handle but it was locked. She chapped on the door once and waited. There was no answer. She knocked again.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'! Keep your hair on!" a woman's voice came from inside.

A moment later the door answered and a rather bedraggled looking woman appeared. She wore a tatty looking brown floral dress under an apron with flour dusted over it, clutching a knitted shawl which draped round her shoulders. Her hair was a light brown colour, tied in a tangled curly bun with many straggly bits which had fallen out throughout a hard day's work.

Looking Bellatrix quickly up and down she said, "Sorry love, we're closed. Come back in the morn."

She began to close the door but Bellatrix stuck her foot in the way, jarring it open a little.

"What are you playin' at?" the woman asked.

"Mrs Lovett, I presume?" Bellatrix asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's me," she suddenly became very worried looking, "Why? You ain't from the 'ealth board are you? Cause if you is then-"

"No, I am not from the health board, Mrs Lovett. I have merely been travelling for a long time and need somewhere to eat and rest for the night," Bellatrix answered trying as best as she could to earn the trust of the feisty Muggle. She even managed a smile for the woman.

Mrs Lovett's expression relaxed, "Oh, well then, like I said love, we're closed for the night. I am sorry-"

Bellatrix once again stopped the door from closing, "Maybe I'm not making myself clear," she said beginning to lose her patience, "I don't give a damn if you're closed or not, Mrs Lovett. I need a place to stay for the night and I intend it to be here."

"Who d'you think you are? Comin' to my door and talkin' to me like that. You're a disgrace, you are-"

"Listen, what will it take for you to let me in for one night and give me a nice meat pie?" Bellatrix asked, ignoring her mind which was begging her to whip out her wand.

Mrs Lovett took another look at Bellatrix, eyes stopping momentarily at the silver and emerald wedding ring on her finger and the gold chain of the time turner which was tucked safely out the way under her robes.

She cocked her head slightly to the side, "'Ow much you got?"

Bellatrix was reluctant to give the woman any of her money. It was then that she realised she didn't have any money with her that was acceptable in this time period.

Thinking on her feet, Bellatrix turned away from the door just long enough to reach into her cloak for her wand and transfigure a worthless quill into three gold pieces.

"Here," Bellatrix said, turning back to the shop owner and tossing a coin to her.

Mrs Lovett let go of her shawl to catch the gold coin with both hands. She turned it over a few times in her palm inspecting it before putting it in the pocket of her apron and looking back to Bellatrix.

"You'd better come in then," she said, turning away and moving back into her shop. Satisfied with herself, though not completely thrilled about spending the night in a Muggle's home, Bellatrix placed the other two coins into her pocket and followed Mrs Lovett inside.


	3. Fleeting Suspicions

**Sorry it's been a bit longer than expected for an update but nothing was flowing properly in my first couple of drafts, hopefully this is good enough! Remember to review! It's so depressing when you get loads of "following" and "favourite" notifications but hardly any feedback! I can't improve without it! x**

The small, cosy sitting room was nothing compared with her own manor but Bellatrix was glad to warm her hands in front of the coal fire. Loud cluttering came from what she guessed was the kitchen followed by Mrs Lovett cursing loudly and the sound of a plate smashing on the stone floor.

A few minutes later, the flustered Muggle woman entered the sitting room with a tray holding a tea pot, a china cup and a rather scrumptious looking meat pie. She sighed heavily after placing it on a coffee table next to Bellatrix and collapsing into a floral covered chair a safe distance away from the stranger whom had entered her home.

Bellatrix did not thank Mrs Lovett for the food and drink before she was wolfing it down greedily. She hadn't quite realised how much she had been in need of it until she had it in her grasp. The tea was weak and had odd little black specks in it so the pureblood witch decided it below herself to drink the liquid, however, the pie was one of the most succulent and mouth-watering she had tasted in all her years. Though of course she did not share this thought with the Muggle. She could never lower her pride enough to. They were as good as house-elves, her mother used to say; "brilliant at what they do but not brilliant enough for a witch or wizard to tell them of it."

Once her plate was clean, Bellatrix finally removed her travelling cloak, feeling full and ready for a nice cosy bed. She leant back on the sofa she sat on and closed her eyes.

Her rest was disturbed by Mrs Lovett's voice; "So, what brings you to this part of the city? You don't sound like you're from round 'ere."

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered open and she chuckled to herself, "No, I'm not from here. A long way away, actually. It takes a long _time _to get to where I'm from," she smiled at her own subtle joke that only she could understand, "I'm here on business," she continued, not wanting to give too much away.

Mrs Lovett raised her eyebrows in surprise. Hardly any women have decent jobs never mind having _business_ to attend to in the East part of London. There was something peculiar about this woman but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

"What kind o' business?" she questioned, leaning forwards slightly.

"Oh, this and that," Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, "I'm doing some errands for a Lord."

"'Ouse o' Lords, eh?" Mrs Lovett sounded impressed, "You've done well for yourself, ain't you?"

Though Mrs Lovett sounded completely taken with this story, she was a clever woman. She knew no woman would ever be accepted into such a practically royal position of government. Her narrowing eyes showed her growing suspicions of Bellatrix.

"I never got your name, dearie," Mrs Lovett said, looking her customer up and down once more. It seemed as if she was fascinated but also, for some unknown reason, almost intimidated by the stranger.

Before Bellatrix automatically blurted out her real name, she stopped to think if it were a clever thing to do. To be on the safe side, she thought, it would be best to create a completely fake identity for the woman. After all she didn't want an innocent traveller who stayed in Muggles' houses to be tagged with Bellatrix Black Lestrange, did she?

"Druella," she lied, thinking of her dear mother, "Druella Malfoy."

She regretted her choice of surname the moment she had blurted it out. _Malfoy? _Why out of all the people to pop into her head at that moment in time, had it been Lucius _Malfoy_? She prayed that Lucius would never find out about this identity. What would he think if he learned of her using his last name? Bellatrix didn't want to think about that.

"Well then, Mrs Malfoy-"

"Miss," Bellatrix corrected, seeing images in her mind that she did not wish to be there, "Please, it's _Miss _Malfoy."

Mrs Lovett bowed her head slightly in apology, "Miss Malfoy, would you like me to show you to your bed for the night?" she asked politely, standing up.

As the pair began to leave the room, Bellatrix turned back taking her wand out and extinguishing the lights. She did this out of habit; doing it every time she went to bed at home.

It wasn't until Mrs Lovett stopped in her tracks and turned back to face her noticing the sudden decrease of light in the house, frowning slightly that she realised what she had done in the presence of this Muggle. She could only pray that the woman hadn't seen her physically putting the lights out by waving her wand.

"'Ow did you-" she began. Seeing Bellatrix's well played innocent expression, she laughed nervously before relaxing her frown and ignoring the situation. There was _definitely _something strange about this Druella Malfoy.

Bellatrix let out a silent sigh of relief as she turned and continued down the hallway.

The two women halted outside a small, box shaped room and Mrs Lovett signalled for Bellatrix to go into.

"Sleep tight, love," Mrs Lovett said before closing the door behind Bellatrix and making her way upstairs to the barber shop above to tell the barber of the strange woman downstairs.

**Remember: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Commotion

**Late update… I know, sorry there's been a lot going on. R&R! x**

A quick exit from Mrs Lovett's home was what Bellatrix intended for the morning but the hospitable Muggle woman insisted she stay for breakfast at no extra cost. Though Bellatrix was raring to go, there was one thing that intrigued her about the place and it was nothing to do with Mrs Lovett or her pies.

During the night there had been much commotion from the shop above; a barbers shop, she had noticed. In fact the noise had unsettled her sleep slightly. Usually the sound of pain and riot would excite Bellatrix but this gave her chills. As if something unusual was going on in this place. And for sure, Victorian Muggle London was no place for a barber to be torturing his customers… was it? 

"Sleep well, Miss Malfoy?" Mrs Lovett asked as she placed a pot of tea in front of Bellatrix who wrinkled her nose at it.

"Not particularly," she answered bluntly looking narrowly into Mrs Lovett's brown eyes, revealing she knew something was going on here.

Mrs Lovett's face turned pale, "Oh. And," she cleared her throat, "Why- why was that, my dear?" 

Bellatrix smirked as the fear crept across the woman's face, "Well I heard a lot of commotion," she glanced up, signalling to the shop upstairs. Mrs Lovett's eyes followed her gaze.

The woman cleared her throat again, "Yeah well… Mr T's been very busy of late… stays up most the nigh' he does…"

Although Bellatrix was straying dangerously off task, she couldn't resist seeing the woman squirm in fear, "I'd like to meet this 'Mr T' do you think I could have a look upstairs?"

Mrs Lovett's colour drained completely, "No! I mean… err… he- he 'asn't had a chance to clean up since he…" she stopped, clearly thinking of a new excuse, "he's, err, gone out… he won't be back till late…"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Then, Mrs Lovett, you won't mind if I just go for a little snoop around his shop. My husband is in need of a good barber," she began to leave the pie shop. But Mrs Lovett was sharp and intelligent, she had noticed Bellatrix's mistake. 

"I thought you was a Miss?" she folded her arms. Bellatrix stopped.

"I am," she said quickly as she left the shop and started up the stairs to the barber shop above more now out of sheer curiosity.

Mrs Lovett ran after her, "Where d'you think you're going 'Miss Malfoy' if that even is your name? That ain't none of your business what's up there!" she was panicking… Bellatrix had to keep going. The Muggle's torment was just what she needed to start the say off right.

"I said stop righ' now!" she shouted at her.

Bellatrix reached the top of the stairs and entered the barber's the bell above the door ringing eerily as she opened it. Bellatrix turned pale before a grin slowly spread across her face...

**Remember to review! **


End file.
